


Now, We Have Time

by OpienYourMind



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, ships and characters to be added by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpienYourMind/pseuds/OpienYourMind
Summary: Everyone's thoughts and some interactions as they recover from the battle with Duma.





	1. The Heritors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celica and Alm wonder about what's next for them and the kingdoms.

Alm’s breathing was labored as he mounted the steps out of the Temple of Duma. He walked with Celica at his side, their arms around each other in support as they struggled to match one another’s steps like a team in some bizarre three-legged race. Their hands were still covered in the blood of the Divine Dragon and his cultists, the memories of Falchion plunging through Duma’s skull and Celica’s light and fire magic scouring Jedah’s body fresh in their minds. 

They watched the dark stones that seemed to repeat forever pass under their feet, staying sane and focused thanks one another’s presence and their friends and comrades a few steps behind.  The persistent  _ tok-tok _ of their feet against the stone, muffled by the low earth ceiling, was the only sound until Celica spoke.    


“Alm.”

  
Even as weary as she sounded after their long battle, Celica’s voice was music to his ears after so long. It was all he could do to reply. “Yeah?”

  
“What do you think will happen once we leave here?”

  
Alm paused. Duma’s last words still rang in his ears-  _ Take from us what lessons you will and shape her into a land to remember. Make her strong like Duma, and fill her with Mila's love. _

“I… don’t know,” Alm admitted. He paused, Berkut’s final moments now replaying themselves in his head.  _ Make it a world not of gods, but of men _ , his cousin- the word still alien on his tongue- had said. 

  
“We can think about it later, I suppose… for now, I just don’t want anyone else to die. And-” he looked into Celica’s heavy clay-colored eyes- “I don’t want to be apart from you again. Ever.”   
Celica smiled- a real smile, unburdened by all the fighting they’d done and the worries that had plagued her, the kind Alm hadn’t seen in all the years since she left Ram.

  
“You’re right- we can think about it later.” She gently leaned her head on his shoulder. “For once, we have all the time we could ever want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand there's today's dose of the OTP. (Or one of many.)


	2. Lowborn & Highborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Clair argue over who's worse off after the fight.

“Hey. You doing all right?”

Clair didn’t recognize the voice until she turned to see Gray at her side, his shoulders slumped and sword dragging across the steps. It took her a second to realize that he had sounded strange because there was no trace of the usual sass or flirting in his voice.

“I’m quite well, thank you.” The falcon knight took in Gray’s appearance, his light Dread Fighter armor deeply scored and smudges of dirt and little scorch marks still visible on his half-exposed arms. “You look simply terrible, Gray. Are you quite sure you spent enough time with Silque?”

“You know me, I could survive getting struck by lightning with this ward,” the villager replied easily, a trace of his usual smirk returning. “And you’re not getting rid of me that easily, sweetheart.”

“Oh, stop lying to yourself!” Clair rebuked Gray, grabbing his face and pulling him closer to inspect his numerous cuts and bruises.

“Whoa, hands off the merchandise!”

“By the gods, Gray! You’re in no condition to keep climbing like this; go talk to one of the healers at once!”

“Sheesh, you’re more of a worrywart than Lukas. And hey, I saw you get beaten up pretty nice thanks to those eye monsters- shouldn’t you be over with them too?

“That’s not important!” Clair crossed her arms impatiently. “And you don’t have a pegasus to ride on.”

“Geez, you sure can be an idiot for such an educated girl sometimes. Can’t I just ride with you until we get out of here?” Gray glanced up at her mount, which was coping with the stairs well and moving at what looked like a better pace than either of them.

“Certainly not! Luna is a pegasus, not a pack horse!”

“She seems plenty sturdy, what with you carrying all those books of yours in her saddlebag.”

Clair blushed furiously. “How do you- those are vital to my studies! I can’t simply abandon my status just because I’m off fighting in a rebellion with all of you!”

“Oh, sure-” Gray moved quicker than Clair could’ve expected him to in his condition, flicking open the clasp on the pegasus’s saddlebag and pulling one title out at random. “‘ _ The Scion’s Mercenary _ ’ is completely necessary.” He flashed a smug grin. “Would Clive be proud if he knew his little sis spent her downtime reading romances rather than training with a lance?”

“Y-you-!” Clair turned scarlet and tried to snatch the book from Gray’s hand, but he raised it out of her reach and put an arm out to keep her at bay.

“Careful, Clair. You don’t wanna hurt yourself, with all those bruises.”

“I’m in top form! Unhand my book this instant, you- ouch!” Clair withdrew her arm after a lunge for the small volume, rubbing a darkened area at her bicep.

“See? You just- ow, damn!” Gray abruptly brought his arm holding the book down to his side.

Despite her state, Clair managed a self-satisfied smile. “There you are; you’re not ‘fine’ at all! Now go see someone at once!”

“Only if you do too, princess.”

“Hmph! Fine.” As Gray trudged off toward the short girl in cleric’s robes- Genny, wasn’t it?- Clair stalked off in Tatiana’s direction, glad for the chance to avoid him while she still had that irritating blush on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I meant for this to be shorter but I kind of fell into it. I love Gray and Clair, and the prissy/sassy dynamic is so great.


	3. Healing Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye thanks Silque for everything she's done.

Neither Faye nor Silque had taken much damage during the long battle, but the sheer effort of healing so many people so often had left both of them severely exhausted. After the battle had ended and they had finished performing first aid on everyone, Mathilda thanked them and brought a spare horse for the worn-out clerics to ride on, and a tall purple-haired woman who had accompanied Celica introduced herself as Sonya and did the same.

Silque thanked her years of training and monastic routine at the priory for giving her the willpower to stay upright and not simply fall off the horse’s back. Faye, who had had much less training with staffs, wasn’t exactly short of stamina, but she had simply slumped into Silque’s back and lain there, halfway passed out. It wasn’t as if either of them minded, though.

“Hey, Silque… thanks for taking care of me back there.”

“Hmm?” Silque turned her head as far as she could, seeing Faye now sitting up somewhat out of the corner of her eye.

“That was you, right? You healed me right before those witches came from behind. I probably wouldn’t have been able to help anyone else if you hadn’t… so, thanks.”

Hearing her friend talk so nonchalantly about what could’ve nearly killed her was jarring to Silque, but one part of what Faye had said stood out.

“‘Anyone else?’”

“What?”

“You said ‘I wouldn’t have been able to help anyone else.’ I thought you’d have said ‘I couldn’t have helped Alm’ or something…” Silque let her voice trail off.

“Oh, yeah.” The village girl thought for a second. “Well, I probably would have if I hadn’t met everyone else.”   
“How do you mean?” Silque swung her body around in the saddle to face Faye fully.

“He’s not the only person in my life who’s important now, y’know?” Faye smiled slightly. “I mean, sure, he’s important- especially now that he’s apparently a prince and everything- but traveling with you and everybody helped me realize there’s some bigger things in the world.”

Silque’s breath hitched slightly as she smiled back at Faye. “I’m glad to hear it, Faye. Although, if I could ask…”

“Ask away.”

“Now that Alm’s not the most important thing to you…” Silque steadied herself, preparing to question Faye. “What would you say is?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Oh!” Silque backed off, putting a hand up. “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s completely all right.”

“No, it’s fine.” Faye closed her eyes and gave a comforting half smile. Silque imagined that she only used to give Alm that kind of smile. The thought made her happy, somehow. “If you want to know, Silque…” She leaned a little closer.

“Yes, please.” Silque brought herself forward, inching toward Faye’s face. The blond girl tilted her head slightly and, without opening her eyes, kissed Silque tentatively. Silque closed her eyes and murmured softly, returning the kiss. She was glad Faye was slowly opening up to other people…

But for now, she was content that Faye had opened up to her.

Faye broke the kiss slowly, almost regretfully. “You are.” She graced Silque with another soft smile before falling forward, her energy once again spent. 

Silque gasped and caught her before she could slide off. She couldn’t see a way to let go of her safely, so she just let Faye rest against her. It wasn’t as if either of them minded, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Faye deserved a better character than what she got.


End file.
